invader zim defectives
by Pokegirlsage
Summary: My story of my oc
1. Chapter 1 ( beginings )

BYinvader zim : defectives ch1.

(zims point of view)

zim was sitting in class at skool doodling in his notebook. He was so focused on his doodles

he didn't notice the new kid walk in the room.

"class,"Mrs. Bitters growled at the class,"this is my new teachers assistant, Tallia."zim looked

up,there was a tall girl standing in front of the class.

'Tallia, where have I herd that name before?' Zim pondered

(Tallias point of view)

the class was small. She was taller than the students, who didn't seem any different than

anyone else except for two kids. One she recognized as Dib,the son of the well known

professor membrane. Most people in the town knew him as the crazy big headed kid.

. The other she knew straight off and the sight of him sent anger boiling threw her veins.

'Zim!'

she glared at him angrily for a second then turned to the rest of the class "Good evening

students."

when class was over Tallia tried to catch Zim before he left but membranes kid got to him

first growling something about 'whats your next plan space boy?'

tallia decided to catch Him later preferably at his base. As she walked down the hall she meet

her friend violet at Mr Elliott's classroom door.

"vio there's another irken on earth," she whispered, "it's Zim."

Tallia and violet were at their base discussing what they have found out. Tallia was pacing

the living room with her arms crossed.

violet finnaly piped up from the couch,"why would the tallest send him here, didn't you make

an agreement with them?"

"yes but there is the chance zim was banished to earth. It's a small chance though since he

was already banished to foodcourtia when we left Irk. I wish I knew where his base was so I

could question him."

"do you know any one in skool who might know where he lives?"

"it's it's my first day there vio, how would I-wait a minute. Membranes kid seemed to know

him, maybe he knows where I can find him. Turn your holo disguise back on, we're going to

the membrane household."

violet switched a switch on her wristband and a holographic desquise covered her green skin

and large purple eyes. Tallia did the same,covering her teal eyes and scar, and they headed

out.

Tallia knocked on the door and a short girl with a purple Bob hairstyle opened it.

"hey Gaz."violet waved.

Tallia ignored introductions and quickly spoke before the Gas asked anything"sorry for

bothering you so late, I'm here to see Dib."

Gaz opened one eye briefly "he's he's in the living room watching mysterious mysteries." She

turned and left up the stairs as the girls walked in.

Dib looked over the back of the couch "miss Tallia what are doing here?"

"I need you to take me to Zim's house." Tallia sternly stated.


	2. Chapter 2 ( ZIM! )

(dibs point of view)

Dib Stared over the back of the couch At his teachers assistant. "What do you want with Zim?"

"I…...I just need to talk to him."

"oooookaaaayyy. I'll take you there."

"I'm going too." Tallia lifted her gaze to Gaz standing at the bottom of the stairs. Dib turned quickly.

"No your not. I don't want you near zim." Dib turned back to Tallia,"let's go."

As they headed out the door tallia Noticed Gaz had a mischievous Smile on her face.

(Tpov)

As she walked down the street with dub and violet she thought back to her last days on irk. She cringed at the memory of something sharp hitting her face,and the anger she had seen in reds eyes. 'I wonder what he thinks of me now.' She wondered.

"Tallia? Are you okay? You look upset."Tallia looked down at dibs worried face. "What did Zim do to you?"

"What? Nothing.I'm fine" Tallia shook the memories she did she thought she caught a glimpse of purple close by but ignored it.

(Zpov)

Zim was in his lab tinkering with various tech and wondering about that girl, tallia.

"Who was she and why is she so familiar?" Zim had said it to himself but skoodge popped in and answered.

"Who?"

"Some new girl who claims to be the teachers assistant."

"Maybe you saw her on the street before master." Gir jumped down from the ceiling.

"No the name wouldn't be so familiar." zim scratched His head.

"'Security breach'"

Zim looked up."Must be dib-stink again." Zim went up his elevater grumbling.

When he opened the front door he took a step back from the tall figure before him. "Tallia? What do you want from zim?"Dib and violet peeked out from behind her."Dib. Why are you with her?"

"I have my reasons spaceboy" Dib glared.

The three let themselves in, violet Sat on the couch and dib stayed behind tallia.

Tallia Was about to let go yelling when dub fell to the ground Gasping. Tallia turned to see Gaz Standing In the doorway with a raised fist.

Dib slowly got up as gaz shut the door"I told you I was coming"

"Hi little gaz"zim waved charmingly.

Did growled" don't talk to her"

Tallia noticed the crowd around her. She remembered to keep her cool, she didn't know how she was going to confront zim without traveling she was irken, but then she thought of something. Maybe dIb called him space boy Because he Knew he was an alien. She decided to risk it , she could always threaten the humans later. everyone in the room gasped as her disguise flickered and disappeared revealing her irken self. She picked a wide eyed zim up by the collar of his uniform"Why are you here?" she hissed.

(Vpov)

Violet couldn't believe tallia had just revealed her irken form to humans. she Looked around at the shocked expressions, even gaz seemed surprised.

Her attention snapped back to the scene in front of her when zim started shouting."YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE AMAZING ZIM WITH YOUR FILTHY TRAITOR HANDS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!I WILL MELT YOUR ORGANS! ILL-" he was cut off by tallia hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! You annoying little pest. Tell me why your here. Are you an invader?"

Zim nodded and tallia threw him to the ground."forget this I'm calling the tallest. Zims base."

"What?" the attitudish Tone came over the speaker.

"Take Me to the communications Bay." She spoke so fiercely the base obeyed even Though she wasn't it's master. Everyone followed her down and up to the monitor We're she pressed some buttons and sent out a call, frowning angrily.


	3. Chapter 3 ( Tallest? )

Ch 3

(R&Ppov)

Red sat in his lounge chair scarfing down donuts. Just as purple came in with a fresh batch, Someone announced a communication coming in from earth.

Both Leaders moaned "zim…"

Red closed his eyes as he answered "What is it now zim?" No one Answered and purple nudged his side. Red opened his eyes to see some one he hadn't seen in a while."Tallia….?" He could barely get the word out. Purple hovered in front of him"What do you want? Arnt you supposed to be dead?" He grumbled.

"Shut it purple."Tallia frowned and lifted zim up by his collar"what is this?"

Red finally Managed to get some words out"th-that's zim t-tallia."

"I know how it is red,but why is he here? We agreed so long as I pretended to be Dead you wouldn't send an invader to my planet!" Tallia was quickly losing her cool and starting to yell.

"Well we uh...we just.."red stammered out the quickly cut him off

"How were we supposed to know you were on earth? Huh huh huh? You should have Let us know we're you were."

Tallia growled "get him off my planet."

Zim crawled up on the key board, his back to the tallest."THE EARTH BELONGS TO ZIM!"

Tallia pushed him out of the way And continued her rant. "I want off this planet so I can live in peaceful exile again."

Purple smirked."gee We'd love To except we don't."

"IF YOU DON'T TAKE HIM BACK ILL BRING HIM MYSELF AND IT WON'T BE PRETTY IF I HAVE TO!" Every one in the massive communications room and zims base were staring at Her in disbelief. Red backed away for a moment trying to collect himself, tallia had hardly even acknowledged him 'She must still hate me 'he sadly thought. He looked up sadly at her angry stare. He didn't notice The human behind her looking at him instill he asked"why are you staring like that?"

(Tpov)

Tallia looked over at red as Dib asked the question. She noticed the sadness in his eyes. She hadn't looked into those eyes in awhile. She sighed "I want to know the truth. Zim obviously can't be a invader for real -"

"Hey!"

"-so why's he realy here?" Her voice was soft As she asked red the question. Red closed his eyes for a second then opened them."I think it'd be best if we had this conversation in person."

"Yeah I agree."

"Good-bye tallia."Purple tried to stop him from ending communications but the screen still went black.

Tallia stood staring At it for a moment before she became aware of the people around her again.

Gaz opened one eye"what was that about?"

Tallia Sat in zims tiny swivel chair closed her eyes and Rubbed her temples.

She felt a finger tap her shoulder, the opened her eyes to dib Standing in front of her."miss tallia what's going on? Why zim call you a traitor And why did the tallest say you were supposed to be dead?"

"If got time."

Tallia looked at the crowed around her,violet ,gaz ,dib, zim a new irken She didn't notice come in,and A sir unit. She knew the irken was Skoodge.

Everyone but zim looked at her curiously , zim only grumbled and said "it's none Of Your business dib-human." Tallia thumped his head.

"I'll Tell you if you want."

"Yes please" dib Sat down in front of her along with the others, zim just left the room.

"Okay it's like this."

Tallia began " when I was a smeet I was given a defective pak that allowed me to not be assigned a certain job, I had free choice. That became a problem when I got rebellious. I disagreed with the armada takeing over planets. I confronted Tallest Miyuki,the tallest at the time, and the control brains. They brushed me off as a defective and ignored me. I finally got their attention When I nearly caused an uprising Around the time red and purple Became tallest. I was captured and the control brains were going to delete Me but a close friend of mine came up with an Idea, so long as I left Irk pretended to be dead and never showed my face on irk again I could live. The tallest Also promised Not to send an Invader to the planet I was on."

Tallia finished her story with her eyes closed. Then gaz spoke up "now that you've broke your agreements won't they try to delete you again?"

"Possibly. That makes me worried to talk to them in person"

Dib pointed At violet,who was now Out of disguise"and who is this? Why is she Here too?"

"She was like my second in command "

Zim walked back in the room "the voots ready to go but there's not enough room for all of us."

Dib perked up"You can use taks ship if I can go"

Zim grumbled "Fine"

Tallia slowly stood "then let's go"


	4. Chapter 4 ( been a while )

Tallia had took control of taks ship, but it took minute to understand hand made controls but dib explained it to her easily before they took off. Dib rode with zim and skoodge and the others rode with tallia. Gaz talked talked with violet about skool work neither of them cared about. Gir sat in the back eating waffles and burping bubbles. Tallia talked with dib and zim threw a video communicator.

Dib raised an eyebrow at tallia "arnt you worried that you might be captured again if you go back to your home planet?"

"Yes but we're not not going to irk. We're going to the massive. There's mostly only soldiers there."

"Ist that a bad thing given your current position as an exiled defective?"

"I'd be happy if she was captured"zim rudely butt in"so long as she's off zims planet I'm happy." He smiled and his antennae perked up.

Violet moved into range to scold zim "that's not nice zim."

Zim frowned "I don't care."

Dib poked a finger in his face"you seemed to care when you told me her story was none of my business"

"Because it involved irken info you don't need to know human!"

Tallia smiled "ya know being defective doesn't make you any less of an irken, it just gives you a rare ability to choose your own path."

Tallia rolled her eyes "okay guys we need to cut off communications to jump to hyperspace" tallia quickly cut off the call. She pressed some buttons and the stars began to fly by so fast they blurred.

(Reds pov)

Red sat glaring at the floor and thinking to himself 'She didn't seem to care, she didn't acknowledge me or greet me like she used too, but when she looked at me she seemed to still have a little of the old feeling in her eyes' he smiled slightly' maybe she does still feel for me…'

Purple coughed to get his attention , red looked up "what?"

"You're thinking of her again arn't you?"

"Maybe…."red looked down and closed his eyes.

"Red you can't have feelings for her, she's a criminal defective and your the almighty tallest."

Red furrowed his forehead "Don't tell me how to feel purple"

"You can't be serious red, think of what the other irkens whould think when they found out their leader loved a defe-"

"I SAID DON'T TELL ME HOW TO FEEL!" Red jumped up , smacked purples snack bowl to the floor,and left the room.

(Purples pov)

'Hmm he'll regret his decision. Tallia will pai for her treachery one way 'he glared at the door and smiled evily'or another'

(Tallia pov)

Tallias antennae quivered nervously as they landed in the massive docking bay. Every one got out of their ships and meet the guards that were to escort them threw the massive. They lead them to the tallests private quarters. When they entered only purple was in the room. He was eating out of a cracked bowl and there was cheese dust and crumbs on the floor.

He stood and set down his bowl

"good your here , guard fetch red for me."

Red soon joined the group . Tallia sensed tension between them. Red spoke first avoiding eye contact with tallia.

"Welcome to the massive-what are those humans doing here?"

Zim quickly gave an half baked answer"they're my human slaves."

"Okay then…."Red tried to look at tallia but couldn't meet her eyes.

Purple reluctantly saved him from an awkward moment" Tallia we need to speak with you alone." The others were escorted out. Tallia looked up at red she noticed she'd grown a little she was now as tall as the bottom of his eyes.

(Tallest pov)

The tallest began to explain to tallia all about zims "mission". Well purple did red just stood there trying to work up enough courage to look her in the eyes.

"You see he's not a real invader. He's just a joke, a pathetic excuse of an Irken. He's just a crazy annoying worthless defective."

Both red and tallia glared at him angrily.

Red growled "leave!" Purple didn't object, he left the room without a fuss. Tallia noticed a small smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes.

(Tallia and red pov)

Red and tallia stood there for a moment before red finally spoke up "This is for you."he took a sir memory disk out of his pocket. Tallia took it. "You should probably leave before the control brains find out your here and order your capture."

Tallia looked at him a moment ignoring his advice."Red why haven't you talked to me much since I got here, it's like you hardly noticed me?."

Red hesitated nervously for a long minute. He finally admitted "I was afraid you were ignoring me because you hated me." He looked down and closed his eyes.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just tied up with him at the moment. And I'd never hate you, in fact while I was on earth" she got closer and narrowed her eyes"you were the on I missed the most." She leaned foreword. Red felt her lips gingerly meet his. His eyes opened slightly for a second then closed as his antennae lowered. he impulsively put his hands lightly on her hips as she put hers on his shoulders. A few long seconds passed before Tallias antennae perked at a sound outside. She instantly knew him and dib were fighting. She pushed herself away from red and backed away "I have to go." She left the room, leaving a blushing red with a lovestruck smile behind.

(Reds Pov)

Red stood there and watched her leave. He'd been taken off guard by this strange earth gesture. But the strangest thing was that he liked it. It sent a shock up his spine and she tasted sweet. Red touched his lips and sighed.

(My pov :) )

Everyone had returned to their ships and were heading back to earth when tallow revived a call from zims voot.

Zim sat on the other end with his fingers arched "tell zim, what did the tallest say to you?"

Tallia was about to answer when the ship lurched. A warning on a screen said the ship had been trapped in a trackter beam. She noticed they were surrounded by spittle runners and were getting closer and closer to the massive. Next thing she knew she was in a cell on the massive.

(Tallia pov)

Tallia sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt tears run down her cheeks. A shadow fell over her. She looked up at purple looming over her.

He menacingly half laughed his words "looks like you're back were you belong. Tomorrow you'll be taken to the control brains to be executed in the most painfull way possible." He laughed evily and left.

"Tallia?" Tallia became aware Of the voices in the cell beside her.

"Yes I'm here. What Is it Violet?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too"

Tallia herd zim ranting on the other siEe"HOW DARE THEY IMPRISON THE AMAZING ZIM! AN INVADER DOESNT DESERVE THIS KIND OF TREATMENT!"

He kept at it for ten whole minutes intill Tallia couldn't take it any more "ZIM YOUR NOT AN INVADER!"

"LIES!"

"ITS TRUE THE TALLEST TOLD ME I recorded it."She handed zim a holorecorder threw the bars. He watched it.

"It can't be. IT CAN'T BE ! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR THEM!?"

"it's true zim. Your just like me.a defective no one wants. A worthless defective.

Jim handed her back the recorder. As she took it he grabbed her wrist.

"Someone once said 'being a detective doesn't make you any less of an irken, it just gives you a rare ability to chose your own path." He let go of her wrist and she sat back.

After awhile she said "your right zim" she stood up" now let's bust out of here!"


	5. Chapter 5 ( breaking the bars ) )

(Tallias pov)

Tallia reached in her pak and grabbed a small box.

She opened it and pressed a button, and a small quite beepping sounded from it.

"Helps on the way" she whispered.

Tallia Sat down. The others were talking on the other side of the wall. she herd zim tapping the ground, dib comforting violet, and gaz playing with her game slave. She herd for slightly snoring alongside skoodges whimpering.

Tallia crossed her arms across her knees and rested her chin on them. She thought back to when she was alone with Red. Had she been too fast? Would he even understand the earth gesture? Did he even still care for her? She knew she cared for him, despite what had happened. She looked up at the ceiling of the cell. 'I doubt he had anything to do with this.' She told herself.

She rubbed her lips lightly. It was the first time she tried the earth gesture. She'd only seen it on the tv. She didn't know what was going to happen, but it felt more amazing tfingers expected. She didn't expect a response from red but she could still feel his fingers brush against her hips. She blushed a little at the thought. Hours passed as she reflected on their past together. She closed her eyes as the tears began to flow again. Her antennae twitched at every painful memory, and her fists clenched at the memory of the day she left, and got her scar.

She herd a clang on the bars of her cell and looked up, hopeing her eyes were dry. She looked into the eyes of a tall thin irken guard.

"Time to go" he peered at her with thined eyes.

She worried for a minute before she recognized the voice. She smiled a little and stood.

"Alright then, let's go" she herd shuffling in the next cell.

"DON'T GO TALLIA! FIGHT HIM!" Dibs voice sounded loudly echoing off the walls.

Tallia hissed "quiet, you'll ruin the cover.

The guard put hand cuffs on all of them and led them out of the dungeon. Every time they passed another worker on the massive the guar said the tallest had wanted to see the prisoners and the other workers event on their way. The young group behind her trembled and figited in their cuffs. Soon they reached the docking bay. The other workers had be come more and more suspicious the further they got from the command bay.

"When I give the command you run to the ship" he nodded toward a large ship close by, the hatch was open and gaurded By a tall thin pale female irken in a guard uniform.

Tallia nodded then whispered to her group "when I run you follow"

They all nodded Gir laughed a little.

The guard threw something to the other side of the bay. As an explosion sounded and the guard yelled"RUN!"

They all ran up the hatch and it closed behind them. The guard quickly sat down in the pilots seat and took hold of the controls. The ship left the bay speedily and jumped into hyperspace just as fast.

Zim looked up at the guards "who are you?"

The guards laughed and took off their face masks. Under neath were a female albino irken with pink eyes with blue face paint under them, and a male irken with pale blue eyes and abnormal antennae.

He pointed his thumb at himself "I'm Mil and this is my wife Star" he turned his thumb to the female irken.

"Wife?"Zim raised an antennae,"that's against irken customs."

Mil laughed "Like I give a crap about irken customs."

Zim shrunk back. Tallia laughed and sat down in a nearby chair. "So where are going to hide?"

"Were actually meeting someone on foodcourtia at the moment." Mil winked at tallia.

Tallia gasped like a little girl "I get to see sizzy!"

Zim sat there for a moment intill he realized what was going on then shouted "FOODCOURTIA! NOOOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6 pt 1 ( join us )

tallia sat cross legged in her chair. The others had gone to the ship's small kitchen with Star to eat. Only her and Mil were left in the cockpit. Tallia looked up at him, staring stern-faced out the window as he piloted the ship. His antenne twitched abit. Tallia knew it ment he was thinking hard about something. It had been awhile scince shed seen her family. She had to leave them behind when she whent into hiding; mostly to protect them.

"i have your armoured uniform in the storeage room if youd like to change"

tallia looked up at Mil again, he was still stareing out the window "i might." She shifted her feet to the ground.

"And you should problaly eat something. You know your PAKs defect only allows it to give you a certian amount of energy so you actuly have to eat." He looked at her with concern in his blue oval eyes.

"yeah sure." Tallia looked at the ground as she walked to the starage room. She couldnt get over the feeling that something wasnt right. She knew Red would never lock her away and wuldnt let Purple either. She was afraid that something bad had happen to keep him from protecting her.

Tallia opened the door to the small storage room and pulled out her armoured uniform. She whent to one of the ships other rooms and took of her casual clothes, keeping the black tights and black turtleneck with blue sleaves on, and put the blue, sleveless trenchcoat over them. She ziped it, the split green and teal rebel star symbol on the front becomeing whole again. the green and teal trim at the end flowed around her ankles.

She fastened her white belt loosely around her waist and put the arm gaurds on her upper arms.

She looked at herself in a nearby mirror and breathed deeply.

"been awhile sence iv seen my old self" she wispered.

Tallia turned away from the mirror and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. she walked threw the door with her head down; she heard someone gasp at her new appearance.

Star handed her a drink and she walked over to the table, sat down and proped up her feet.

"now" she lifted her head, "we have alot to talk about, so lets get started."


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2 ( turn coat )

Red stood in his room fidgiting over the desicion he had to make. The sierns still blared from the escape of the prisoners. When the first gaurd can with the news the prisoners were ecaping, he tried to play it off as if he didnt care and left to his room. ' it doesnt matter, theyre only defectives and earthlings.' he had said,' they are no threat to use.'

he shivered. he whent over to a loose panel in the wall and pulled out an elite uniform he had hidden earlier. he changed into it and pulled the mask over his face. he took a few shaky steps to a mirror, it had been awhile scence had actually walked. he looked at his reflection.

"if im fast i can make it to a ship without being seen" he wispered.

Red walked to the door and pressed one antenne to it; when he didnt hear anyone he opened it and took off running to the docking bay, hoping he apeare to be an elite answering the alarms.

He reached the bay and looked around for the closest unmaned ship. He claimed that one and boarded it. A gaurd came up before he could lift off.

"where do you think youre going" red twitched at his disrespectful tone but held his tounge.

"i was told to go on a solo mission to spy on the rebels sir" red masked his voice best he could. he shut the hatch before the gaurd could respond and took off.

"she most likely whent to foodcourtia. Sizz-lorr is one of the few irkens she still trusts" he thought out loud.

He turned the ship in the direction of the food court planet and jumped to hyperspace.


	8. Chapter 7 (old friends and intros )

"so" Tallia peered at the faces around her. her recruiteing speech became easyier and easyier

every time she said it." Went to join?"

Zim imedeatly shouted yes and kept shouting intill tallia had star mute him.

the others slowly agreed; dib responding last "ive been fighting zim for a waile and opposing

your race all together, but" he looked up at her " i trust you so ill join."

"good" tallia leaned back "we could use all the help we can get.

Gaz waved her hand." so tallia you said your DNA came from two tall irkens, where they mil

and star?"

"yes"

"so theyre like your parents."

"yes"

"so-"

Mil made an anoncement over the intercom before she finished " weve arived at foodcourtia,

meet me outside at once."

they all exited the ship and followed mil inside. tallia glanced up at the sign that flashed

'Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster' the sign had always grossed her out.

as they walked through the door Sizz-lorr greeted them with a growly tone, faceing away

from them "we're closed"

Mil was about to respond in his own rude tone when tallia stoped him and winked.

she put her hands on her hips " but i was so excited to see an old friend again, you sure we

cant stay" her friendly tone was a rare sound now a days; only heard by her friends.

"sizz-lorr turned with a big smile on his face, arms stretched out for a hug. " TALLY!"

"Sizzy!" Tallia trew up her arms and run up to hug his neck. "Its been forever! How've you

been?"

Sizz-lorr sat her down, "oh great," he noticed zim, "YOU! Why did you come back after you

'escaped'?" He air quoted the word with a hiss.

Zim twitched, "Thats none of your buisness!"

Tallia smiled " he's with me " her smile turned to an evil smirk "but you can still make him

work if you want "

"Good because the squid monsters back " sizz-lorr handed zim a uniform and cleaning

supplies and sent him on his way. " would you like your usual tally?"

"Sure" Tallia smiled and sat at her usual seat. The others squeezed in with her, mil sitting

directly in front of her. Zim struggled with the squid monster, his screams audible in the

background. Sizz-lorr laughs as he walks by him holding a tray of drinks. He sets the tray on

Tallias table and sits in the booth behind her, his arms crossed over the seat back "so what

brings you back to irken territory?"

"Well-" mil slapped to table and stood up.

"it's classified business. Which means it's none of your business."

Sizz-lorr glared at him and growled out " I could kick you out at any time you know."

Mil huffed and sat back down.

Star chuckled trying to lighten the mood and change the subject " why don't we allow our

new members introduce themselves."

Mil glanced at her and then at the group "fine"

Tallia grinned " let's make a game out of it." Every one looked at her, surprised at the strange

childlike demeanor In the current situation," come on. it will be fun. Has you first. Say

something about your self and then choose who's next and so forth."

Has opened one eye," if you get on my nerves I will make you wish I was never born. Dib you

go next." Has got out her game slave, the group shivered at her coldness.

Dib blinked and thought for a moment " I'm dib. I'm a paranormal investigator. Violet your

turn."

Violet nervously stammered " I'm not new but ok. I'm violet. I'v known tallia for a while. My

favorite color is lavender. Ok skoodge your turn."

Skoodge stood up on the seat and dusted off his shirt. " I'm skoodge. I was an invader but

now I live in zims basement. Gir you can go now."

For jumped up on the table " I LIKE WALLFLES!"

Tallia perked an antennae "okay. I don't think zim needs an intro " she looked over to where

he had just defeated the squid and had started walking towards them. " so why don't you two

introduce you selves. " She motioned towards mil and star , " you too sizzy " she looked

behind her.

Mil waved his hand " hi I'm mil. I'm the leader. Don't question my authority." He Seemed

uninterested.

Star nudged his arm with her elbow " I'm star. I handle the infirmary on the ship as well as

navigation and meals. I'm also a guidance counselor " she smiled her signature smile and

looked to sizz-lorr "go ahead "

Sizz-lorr Put his hand on his chest " I'm sizz-lorr, owner of this establishment and a

childhood friend of tallia. I also can't stand zim."

Dib laughed " welcome to the club."

Zim hit dib in the back of the head. Dib glared back at him as he sat next to star on the other

side of the table.

The group chatted casually for a while. no one but Sizz-lorr noticed the tall figure in eliete

armour come through the door. Sizz-lorr flatly stated " we're cosed."

A familier voice waved over tallia's antenneae. " I'm sure you can make an exception." every

ones head turned to the door. Standing there, dressed like an Irken eliete, was Red.


End file.
